1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label roll positioning device of a barcode printer, and in particular to a label roll positioning device that is applicable to a barcode printer and features movable and releasable control of locking engagement to properly position roll retainers and a label roll.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional barcode printer includes a label roll to be printed retained inside the barcode printer for feeding a printable label to a printing mechanism for carrying out printing operations. The retention mechanism for the label roll of the barcode printer only functions to retain label roll of fixed diameter and length and is not capable to retain label rolls of different diameters and lengths. This is certainly adverse to the development of the barcode printer industry. Further, it is likely that the label roll cannot be securely retained in the barcode printer, which affects the printing quality of the barcode printer.